indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Zorbie
Zorbié is a character owned by Étienne Périn & Simon Périn, and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in the game Zorbié.https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/zorbie/id592117730?mt=8 Trophy Quote "Zorbié is out of jail and he iz hungry. Upon release, he does what any sensible person would do: Throw an axe (& other wacky power-ups) at birds overhead to make a nice meal. Can he take out the evil Gordolex before he's re-captured into police custody?" ''― Zorbié's Trophy Description. Character Origin Zorbié is the character you play as in the mobile game ''Zorbié. The player can move from side to side, throw Zorbié's axe upwards to attack enemies which then proceed to fall down, allowing him to eat them for points. The player loses by being hit by the axe on its way down, or by running out of time. Summary Zorbié relies on his axe to compose his moveset: in fact, every move is tied to the axe in one way or another. Moveset Side Melee : Zorbié kicks in a forward arc, reminiscent of the pose he strikes when kicking his basketball power-up. Deals 5 damage. Up Melee : Zorbié extends his fork to hit opponents multiple time. It deals 2 damage per hit and is the longest reaching melee attack in the game. Down Melee : Zorbié performs a quick downward stomp that deals 5 damage. It comes out fast and can surprise enemies. Grounded Charge | Axe Throw : Zorbié will throw his axe upwards at his opponents, dealing 10 damage min and 15 damage max. While its in the air, Zorbié can potentially use his Up Aerial to swallow and poop out his axe down at any opponents that are below him. Beware however; the axe can damage Zorbié himself on its way back down. Corbié Fetch: If Zorbié has previously lost his axe, the Grounded Charge will make Corbié come out of his doghouse to fetch it back to Zorbié's location. Neutral Special | Corkscrew Flurry : Zorbié does a whirlwind spin attack with his axe, bouncing off opponents and doing 7 damage. If Zorbié has previously lost his axe, he'll spin with his fists instead and deal 5 damage. Zorbié can also dodge cancel this move, which makes it safer to use. Side Special | Fart Knocker : Zorbié dons his trusty helmet and blast forward headfirst into foes, dealing 6 damage. The gas he leaves behing slowly deals 1 damage, but cannot kill, which makes it a good tool for stage control. The helmet protects Zorbié from one hit of damage, but takes a while to respawn after it is used. Up Special | Mustache Flap : Zorbié will make up to three upward thrusts with his mustache. If an opponent is hit from below, Zorbie will briefly swallow them before farting them back and spiking them downwards for 7 damage. Eating enemies with Up Special restores fart gas to Fart Knocker's limited supply Down Special | Shoe Stomp : Zorbié will don sneakers and drop down quickly for a fast and hard slam. Damage is dealt based on how high up Zorbié has fallen, and can do up to 10 damage. '''Succesfully hitting an opponent with this attack refreshes it. Zorbié can transition to parkour once touching the ground. Zorbié can also dodge cancel this move, which makes it safer to use. '''SUPER | Mega Axe : Zorbié throws his Mega Axe upwards dealing 20 damage, and unlike his Grounded Charge; he will instantly get a new axe to use. However, if Zorbié has previously thrown his axe and it is laying on the stage floor he will still throw the giant axe, but still have to retrieve his original one. Alternate Skins Zorbié's skins focus on showcasing him in distinctly different tunics, somewhat in a reference to the different Links in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Additionally, all of Zorbié’s palettes are colors from the ”Bonus” font from his game, which may be a source. Green Zorbié in his standard, green tunic (Base Skin). Cyan No notable reference outside the Zorbié logo colors. 'Yellow' Could be based off yellow bird enemies from Zorbié. 'Pink' Could be based off pink bird enemies from Zorbié. 'Purple' Released in celebration of the first Indie Pogo tournament, organised by Munkee Haruka. 'Prisonbreak (Additional Costume)' An homage to Zorbié's backstory as an escaped convict. This Supreme Skin was teased during the original Kickstarter. Released after the first Zorb-Off tournament to Munkee Haruka, it was then made available as the game's first DLC on October 15, 2018.https://store.steampowered.com/app/951870/Indie_Pogo_Prisonbreak_Zorbie_Skin/. Strategies Update History Patch 1.0.0.4 * Fixed a bug that would cause the game to crash when hitting Crow with Mustache Flap. Patch 1.0.11.0 * Fixed a bug relating to Corbie Fetch that would cause the game to crash. Patch 1.0.12.0 * Fixed a bug that caused Zorbié to be affected by wind on the Sovereign Deck stage with hazards off. Patch 1.1.3.0 * Fixed a bug that slowed Zorbié axe pickup animation after using an airdodge. Patch 2.0.0.0 * Neutral Special | Corkscrew Flurry ** This attack can now be dodge-cancelled, making it generally safer to use. * Side Special | Fart Knocker ** Zorbié dons his trusty helmet and blast forward headfirst into foes, dealing 6 damage. The gas he leaves behing slowly deals 1 damage, but cannot kill, which makes it a good tool for stage control. The helmet protects Zorbié from one hit of damage, but takes a while to respawn after it is used. * Up Special | Mustache Flap ** This attack now deals 7 damage instead of 8. * Down Special | Shoe Stomp ** This attack can now be dodge-cancelled, making it generally safer to use. ** Zorbié can now transition into Parkour after landing with this move. * SUPER | Mega Axe ** The range of this attack has been improved. Patch 2.1.0.0 * Side Melee ** Damage reduced from 6 to 5. * Down Melee ** Damage reduced from 6 to 5. * Neutral Special | Corkscrew Flurry ** Axe damage reduced from 8 to 7. Gallery zorb.png|Zorbié's character box, on the Kickstarter page header.jpg|Prisonbreak Zorbié makes his debut as paid DLC zorbie_joins.png|Unlocking Zorbié ZorbieTrophy.png|Zorbié's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo mega_axe.png|Mega Axe's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo zorbie_original.png|The origin of Zorbié's icon Trivia * Zorbié is Trevor Lowe's favorite fighter to play as. * Zorbié was the 2nd fighter implemented into Indie Pogo. With this character, the Lowe Bros. started experimenting with their communicative design philosophy.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017846522241781760 * Zorbié's purple palette is likely a reference to Waluigi from the Super Mario Bros. series, due to a running gag comparing the two characters in the first Indie Pogo tournament. ** This could suggest the yellow palette is also an indirect reference to Wario of the same franchise. References Category:Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:Zorbié